mi historia de naruto
by darkshadowilmer22
Summary: esta es mi primera historia de naruto yo la hise me meti en ella trata de un personaje q fue obligado a matar a su clan fue amigo de itachi pero luego de matar a su clan dio un rumbo solitario durante tres años deside suicidarse pero ciertas cosas lo impiden
1. clan warrior

hola a todos soy darkshadowilmer y aqui empiesa esta nueva historia soy nuevo en esto asi q por favor no me criquiquen tanto los personajes de naruto no son mios por desgracia XD

el clan warrior

soy shadow del clan warrior o mejor dicho soy el ultimo sobreviviente del clan warrior vivia en la aldea de konoha pero tras la guerra siempre eliminan a los mas fuertes primero mi clan aparte de tener el sharingan tambien teniamos las tecnicas del caos asy q era ovio q irian tras mi clan primero descubri q mi padre era un traidor traiciono a la aldea y le dijo el punto devil de nuestro clan sin pensarlo atacaron a mi clan mi padre uyo conmigo pero despues de unos dias mate a mi padre con su propia espada desde entonces camino solo sin rumbo no se q

busco en realidad tengo 17 años atacaron a mi aldea cuando cumpli los 14  
llevo 3 años caminando solo aveces e pensado en q busco pero sigo sin respuesta estava caminado como siempre cuando me enboscan unos ladrones  
bien chico dame tu dinero y te dejaremos en paz dijo sacando una kunai  
me temo q se quedaran con las ganas no tengo dinero dije  
bueno entonces te secuestraremos para q tus padres nos den un rescate dijo atacando  
antes de q me diera el golpe desapareci con el caos control una tecnica de teletransportacion  
pero q desaparecio dijo sorprendido  
me temo q pierden el tiempo mis padres estan muertos soy shadow el ultimo warrior mueran caos blash dije mandando una onda expanciva q mando a volar a todos  
el ultimo warrior mmmm interesante no crees konan dijo una persona misteriosa  
si es un ser lleno de odio creo q el podria venirnos muy bien dijo una chica de cabello purpura  
creo q es mejor q no lo subestimen ese chico es del clan warrior  
tiene el sharingan tambien tiene las tecnicas del caos dijo otra persona q tenia el sharingan  
supongo q tienes razon itachi sera mejor q no provoquemos ninguna pelea sera mejor q lo agamos hablando dijo el hombre misterioso  
bueno sera mejor q nos ballamos ese chico se unira a akatsuki pronto dijo el hombre desapareciendo la chica y el chico tambien desaparecieron  
eso tipos eran pateticos fue demasiado facil sera mejor q valla bucando algo de comer dije  
nnn un lago sera bueno pescar un poco como no tengo caña de pescar sera mejor q lo aga con un arpon dije agarrando una madera y afilandolo con una navaja  
ese chico es muy listo improbiso un arpon muy rapido dijo la chica de cabello purpura pero q esta haciendo haora dijo mirando q me estava quitando la camisa  
me quite mi pantalon dejandome solo el boxer salte al lago y comence a pescar con mi arpon improvisado  
oye konan es malo espiar a los chicos cuando estan semi desnudos dijo el chico q tenia el sharingan  
de q hablas itachi no es lo q tu crees dijo la chica sonrojada  
bueno ese chico no solo es fuerte sino q tambien es auto suficiente no necesita de nadie dijo el chico  
si pero creo q deveriamos atacarlo luego darle nuestra oferta de q se una a akatsuki dijo la chica  
si claro pero sera mejor q agamos algo un poco diferente dijo el chico  
como q tienes en mente itachi dijo la chica  
orochimaru esta por aqui q tal si el joven warrior pelea contra mi hermano quedara muy mal erido hay entras tu dijo el chico  
yo como acaso quieres q lo reamate o q dijo la chica  
no veras lo ayudaras a sanarlo luego le diras q se una a akatsiki dijo el chico  
pero ese warrior si lucha con sasuke no tendra erida menores y tu lo sabes dijo la chica  
ese es el punto tu lo cuidaras ganandote su confianza mientra el chico tenga mas confianza en ti mas provable pueda ser q se una a akatsuki dijo el chico  
acaso quieres q lo enamore y luego q lo lleve a ser uno de los akatsuki dijo la chica  
correcto sera mejor q te prepares mañana el plan estara en curso dijo el chico deasapareciendo  
aun q devo admitir q tiene un buen cuerpo de q estoy hablando devo concentrarme en la mision dijo desapareciendo  
si pesque 3 pescados sera mas q suficiente dije  
luego busque refuigio en una cueva prendi una fogata y comense a cosinar los pescados luego de esperar unos 30 minuto estavan listos luego comi y luego me  
fui a dormir pensando si devia quitarme la vida o seguir mi rumbo solitario  
desidire eso despues haora devo descansar dije comensandome a qdar dormido


	2. uchiha vs warrior

hola migente bonita aqui darkshadowilmer aqui les traigo el cap 2 XDXDXDXDXD

uchiha vs warrior

en un lugar alrededor de las montañas cerca de donde estava en una guarida malvada un chico de pelo blanco y lentes corre hacia el altar del centro  
lord orochimaru traigo un mensaje de los espias dijo arrodillandose  
y q dijeron dimelo cabuto dijo una persona con ojos de serpiente  
pues dijeron q un warrior sige vivo y q tiene un mapa donde estan todos los akatsuki q se lo dara siempre y cuando sasuke luche contra el dijo  
un warrior de sangre pura q tiene el sharingan y las tecnicas caos sera interesante envia sasuke de inmediato cabuto dijo  
si lord orochimaru de inmediato pero cree q sasuke podra ganar facilmente dijo  
claro q no si es un warrior de sangre pura los dos terminaran muy mal eridos los dos a si q sera mejor q prepares el equipo medico para curar a sasuke dijo  
si señor voy a decirle a sasuke dijo corriendo  
sasuke lord orochimaru te mandara una mision especial dijo  
una mision por fin devo luchar contra alguien dijo un chico activando el sharingan  
si lucharas contra un warrior sera mejor q no lo subestimes sasuke dijo  
un warrior ase tiempo q no escucho de ese clan bueno devo matarlo o devo quitarle algo dijo  
es simple sasuke el tiene un mapa donde estan ubicados los akatsuki trae el mapa y si no te lo da por las buenas ya sabes q hacer dijo  
si me rretiro ya adios dijo saltando  
yo habia despertado estava en frente del lago con la espada de mi padre en mi mano derecha (un ultimo deseo shadow?) escuche una voz en mi mente  
pues en realidad si quisiera una ultima lucha una donde tenga q luchar con el maximo poder dije  
de repente el chico aparecio en el lago lanzadome un cunai yo lo esquive  
quien eres amigo dije poniendome un posicion de ataque  
me llamo sasuke uchiha y tu tienes algo q quiero dijo sasuke  
en realidad no se de q hablas pero si lo q quieres es pelea la tienes soy shadow the ultimed warrior dije soteniendo la espada para atacarlo  
comensamos a luchar con las espadas lo q no sabiamos era q nos estavan espiando el chico del sharinga y la chica de pelo morado  
estas seguro q no se mataran entre si itachi dijo la chica  
si mis calculos son precisos ellos terminaran agotados y muy mal eridos estas preparada dijo el chico  
si mira parece q se detuvieron dijo la chica  
sasuke creo q ya es mucho calentamiento vallamos enserio sharingan dije activando el sharingan  
si ya es suficiente dijo tambien activando el sharingan  
yo me teletrans porte atras de el y le di un golpe mangandolo a volar luego salte i trate de darle otro golpe pero tambien desaparecio y aparecio  
atras de mi dandome un buen golpe en la espalda mientras caia sasuke ya estava abajo preparado para atacarme pero me teletransporte hacia bajo y lo  
ataque en el suelo de rrepente los dos nos detuvimos  
q sucede porque se detienen itachi dijo la chica  
oh no sasuke piensa liberar la marca de maldicion dijo y de echo a si era sasuke libero la marca de maldicio transformandose en un demonio  
creo q es mi turno para transfomarme dije mordiendo mis pulgares  
q dijo q se iva a transfomar tambien dijo la chica  
sssshhhhh callate nos van a oir dijo el chico  
mientras mis pulgares sangravan pase la sagre sobre mi pecho y adomen haciendo una v puse mis pulgare uno contra otro puse mis manos juntas  
alass del caos dije al decir eso me salieron alas una de un angel y la otra de un demonio mi cuerpo tambien cambio conbirtiendose en mitad ange mitad demonio  
yo y sasuke seguimos luchado la bataya duro una horas hasta q nuestro chacra se consumio la transformaciones desaparecieron sasuke comenso a juntar  
su chacra en su mano izquierda haciendo un chidori  
ja parece que quieres acabar con esto sasuke dije acomulando chacra en mi mano derecha  
los dos corriamos era obio q nos atacariamos con los ataque de chacra  
este es mi ataque final recivelo shadow chidori dijo atacandome  
y este es el mio recivelo caos blaster dije  
los dos atacamos nos quedamos dandonos las espaldas  
yo escupi sangre sa-sasuke dije entrecortados  
q que quieres shadow alcanso a decir sasuke  
gra-gracias a-amigo dije dando una sonrisa  
porque por matarte aunque tu tambien me diste no se si podre salir vivo dijo mostrando una media sonrisa  
no por cumplir mi ultimo deseo haora puedo morir en paz gr-gracias amigo dije levantando mi pulgar y callendo inconciente  
sasuke camino hacia mi y me quito un papel q nisiquiera yo sabia q tenia (shadow no quisiera dejarte aqui para q mueras pero si sobrevives porfavor lucha  
conmigo denuevo hasta entonces adios amigo mio) sasuke tambien se desmallo  
yo estava semi inconciente hasta q vi una chica de cabello purpura q corria hacia mi yo cerre mis ojos y quede inconciente


End file.
